1. Field
The subject technology relates generally to radio transmissions or reception, and more specifically to radio data system (RDS) data processing methods and apparatus.
2. Background
Broadcast radio data is typically used in FM radio stations, which transmit stereo-multiplex signals in the VHF frequency band. Broadcast radio data can be used by the FM radio stations to display information relating to their radio broadcast. An FM radio, which receives the broadcast radio data, can reproduce that data on a display. The raw broadcast radio data itself is passed to the host processor of the FM radio. The host processor then typically processes the raw broadcast radio data, so that the data can be reproduced on the display. In this regard, the host processor must typically handle numerous interrupts associated with the broadcast radio data, thus causing the host processor to use more power, memory and processing cycles. As such, there is a need in the art for a system and methodology to improve power and memory efficiency of the host processor.